camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hephaestus' Cabin
Hephaestus' Cabin Hephaestus' cabin is made of brick and has a smokestack sticking out of it, like a tiny factory The entrance is like a vault door, circular and of thick metal. It opens with a lot of gears turning and smoke hissing. It has shiny metal walls and metal slatted doors. It is noted for being unclean and messy, filled with junk most of the time. The interior of cabin consists of steel bunks folded against the walls with a digital control panel. It has a basement, with power-tools, an assortment of weapons, a workbench and a lot of scrap metal. There is a tunnel underneath it that leads to Bunker 9. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Flare Mendes Lieutenant # Oswald Carlson Members # Matt Brown # Rian Dales (Leading 1 Quest) # Cassius Lightwood # Patricles Lightwood # Ariana Timmons # Scott MacDiarmid # Leah Karuna # Guy Neilson Automatons # Byron # Amatae # Automaton 135 # Kareem Jacobson # Rex # China Nymphs/Spirits # Bryan Castillo (Fire Spirit) Not year round campers # Lanson Gate # Brielle Cinaed # Jesse Phoenix # Kurt Allen # Miranda Norris # Raj Gupta # Chet Decker # Andrew "Tears" Landry # Parker Hurley # Jennifer Chrome # Elladora Lestrange Inactive # Up for adoption # Former Members Left Camp # Catherine Bellard # Victor Halen # Blair Marie FireHeart # Julia Jansen # Derek McKinney # Kuro Saitou # Oliver Duvall Dead # Rhiannon Jeffries Defectors # Adrienne Campeau # Dante Lejos # Misaki Koboyahsi # Nathan Summers Other # Sarah Stewart (Fire Nymph) # Mercedes Halen (Fire Nymph) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Hephaestus' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Defensive #Children of Hephaestus can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Hephaestus are able to create a wall of stone, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to temporarily blunt attacks Passive #Children of Hephaestus are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Hephaestus are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Hephaestus are innately able to use any enchanted materials for use in weapons or armor; however, they are not as proficient with it as someone who would naturally be able to use them. Supplementary #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Hephaestus are able to create a smoke screen that suffocates and hinders enemies for a short time, using it to either escape or do one sneak attack 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Hephaestus until control is broken. This only works on objects mechanically controlled, not objects controlled by magic. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hephaestus have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Hephaestus. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hephaestus are able to bring to life a sculpture to fight for them for a short time, while the sculpture is fighting for them, they are weakened and unable to attack themselves Traits #They are great mechanics. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptors, stonemasons, architects, builders, carpenters and wood-workers #They are able to create transforming weaponry. #They are excellent at creating weapons and armor of all natures. #They are adept at the forge and metal working #They make great fire fighters and volcanologists |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hephaestus